Equipment
This is a page for all equipment introduced in Transformers Robot Defenders, used by all sides. Autobot Equipment Matrix of Leadership '(Optimus Prime) - The symbol of leadership for the Autobots, traditionally carried by their noble Leader. 'Star Saber (Optimus Prime) - An ancient weapon created by one of the Thirteen Original Primes. Apparently, it requires a Prime to unlock its full power. Ion Blaster (Optimus Prime) - A laser rifle mostly used by Optimus Prime. [[Magnus Hammer|'Magnus Hammer']]' '(Shockdrop) - An ancient weapon built by the Autobots, which is normally wielded by Autobots bearing the "Magnus" title. Neutral Energon Rifle (Shockdrop) - A prototype weapon developed by Shockdrop on Cybertron and a mix of the Neutron Assault Rifle and Null Ray, the Neutral Energon Rifle has an increased firepower capable of laying down covering fire for the Autobots and leaving a gaping hole in a Decepticon. Decepticon Hunter '(most Autobots) - A multi-purpose tool developed by Autobots to combat the Decepticons. It connects to the wielder's neural transmissions, reconfiguring into whatever weapon the wielder can think of. Notably used by Autobots like Bumblebee, Windblade and Optimus Prime. Dimensional Equipment [[55 Gear|'55 Gear]]' '(The Agent) - Advanced technology that forms a type of armour that renders its wielder almost impervious to most attacks. Supposedly increases the wielder's firepower as well. Makes up for The Agent's helmet and body, as the Guardian is never seen without wearing it. Because of this, it can be presumed that it's far less made for actual combat, due to functioning as some sort of disguise for The Agent. (Hence only two numerals, as 3 indicates combat armour). Seems to be specially equipped with repair equipment for related Multiversal problems and fractures, with a clock that aids in this. Given his track record of saying he's a Quantum Mechanic, it can be assumed that The Agent had modified his equipment to better suite his purposes. Unnamed Gear (The Agent) - Rumoured, experimental gear. Appeared briefly very early in the Roleplay, with The Agent quickly hiding it. Some rumours say it was created from a fragment of one of the many Dark Sparks, or contains a dying Matrix of Leadership, or that The Overlord himself ''was the one to construct it. It appears to be under guard from The Agent for now. '126 Gear' (Ouja) - Advanced technology that forms a type of armour that renders its wielder almost impervious to most attacks. Supposedly increases the wielder's firepower as well. Rarely used, outside of a battle visor. From stories told, it can be presumed Ouja doesn't exactly want to use it - in contrast to The Agent, who has presumably ''never taken his off. ''Far more equipped for battle, and presumably far more efficient for Ouja to just use it instead of his normal body frame. '889 Gear (Outblast) - An experimental version of the 126 Gear that forms special armor which renders its wielder impervious to most attacks. Increases the wielder's firepower by 70%. 'Dimensional Power Sword '(Outblast) - An ancient weapon capable of opening rifts and erasing beings or planets from existence. The weapon was banished by the Dimensional Council, but later stolen at some point by Outblast. '''000 Gear (The Overlord) - Rumoured to be the most powerful gear in existence, briefly mentioned by the multidimensionals (Windblade, The Agent, Outblast and Ouja). Stories say it can rewrite time, including fixed points of history, and combine universes into one. As The Overlord has never been seen by many, this equipment merely remains a tale to scare multiversal criminals who do really bad things. Human Equipment Experimental Photon Blaster '(Tessa Barry) - An experimental blaster developed by Shockdrop and given to Tessa so she could defend herself against Decepticon attacks. Decepticon Equipment 'Dark Spark '(Megatron) - A dark relic said to be the antithesis to the Matrix of Leadership containing dark powers and seems to be a symbol for Decepticon Leadership. [[Dark Star Saber|'Dark Star Saber]] (Megatron) - A powerful weapon forged by Megatron during the War for Cybertron. The weapon was stored away in the Nemesis vaults before eventually being brought out again by Megatron. Rumor: ''Starscream might later take possession. 'Fusion Cannon '''(Megatron) - A very powerful Cybertronian weapon, most notably used by Megatron.